the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Your Act Together
Vatican City Malta }} is the fourth episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Chape. Vatican City -> (Fort Rinella. Kalkara, Malta) For this Leg of the race, you will go to a famous fortification on Malta. In this fort, you can find one of two surviving Armstrong 100-ton guns, along with your next clue. Caution! Fast Forward ahead! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Rinella. Kalkara, Malta -> (Triton Fountain. Valletta, Malta) Fast Forward! To win this Fast Forward, search Malta for the location shown in this picture. Once you have the correct location, you can skip all tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop. The first team to complete the Fast Forward will win it. Note: Tell a host that you attempt the Fast Forward before doing so. Find a roundabout close to the Independence Ground. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Fountain. Valletta, Malta -> (Palace Armoury. Valletta, Malta) Go to a museum, location for several medieval weapons and armor. Among this impressive collection, you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Armoury. Valletta, Malta DETOUR Draw The Plate or Slide The Hat. Your choice. In Draw The Plate, you will have to make a drawing of the plate shown in this picture. You will have to draw it on paper, and write the date next to the drawing, then upload it so that the hosts can see it. Once the hosts like the drawing, you will get your next clue. In Slide The Hat, you will complete a sliding puzzle of one of the many helmets, shown at the Palace Armoury in Valletta, Malta. Once you have shown a screenshot to the hosts, of the completed puzzle, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Armoury. Valletta, Malta -> (Breakwater Bridge. Valletta, Malta) Now, search for the colorful bridge shown in this picture. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Bridge. Valletta, Malta ROADBLOCK Who can find the spot? In this Roadblock, one of you will search Valletta for the location shown in this picture. Searching through the Google Streetview spots in Valetta, you will receive your next clue once you have given the correct location to a host. Clue 6 - Bridge. Valletta, Malta -> (Grandmaster’s Palace. Valetta, Malta) Go to your next Pit Stop. Go to the location found in the picture from the Roadblock. This impressive palace, now used by the Maltese government, is the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Tommy & JA. *Cali did not have a Facebook account at the start of the fourth Leg, and to race, both teammates need to have a Facebook account. This caused the hosts to give Cali & Boo a planned penalty of 2 hours. This eventually led to their elimination. Gallery 10498546_10202610185361222_7914901343738734457_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Grandmaster’s Palace. Valetta, Malta. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)